Personal Lover
by Vikey91
Summary: Kebahagiaanku ada pada mereka, lima priaku yang selama ini mengurus hidupku. Memberikan kebahagiaan ditengah suramnya hidupku. Memberikan cinta, ditengah kebencian ibuku. Memberikan perlindungan ditengah siksaan yang kuterima. Aku mencintai kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi penggenggam hatiku. Aku menyayangi kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi belahan jiwaku
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** Personal****Lover**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke – Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru**

**Genre : AU, Romance gaje, Fluff gagal.**

**Rate : ****M**

**Type : ****Chapter**

**Kebahagiaanku ada pada mereka, lima priaku yang selama ini mengurus hidupku. Memberikan kebahagiaan ditengah suramnya hidupku. Memberikan cinta, ditengah kebencian ibuku. Memberikan perlindungan ditengah siksaan yang kuterima. Aku mencintai kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi penggenggam hatiku. Aku menyayangi kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi belahan jiwaku.**

**Diadaptasi dari novel terjemahan berjudul Thats Rockers Hold Me. Kalian bisa baca di Portal Novel Terjemahan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan karakter **

**Just Prolog**

Menjadi satu-satunya wanita ditengah lima pria beken selalu menjadi beban tersendiri. Kenyataan bahwa lima pria yang kuurus itu bukanlah pria sembarangan membuatku terkadang harus menarik batas kesabaranku lebih tinggi. Mengurus keperluan mereka dari A-Z bahkan harus mengurus wanita-wanita yang hampir selalu datang di malam senggang mereka. Karena tidak dapat dipungkiri, ketenaran membuat mereka menjadi pria playboy dalam arti sebenarnya. Dan terkadang mereka lupa bahwa aku adalah wanita.

Ikut tur keliling dari grup band yang naik daun adalah impian.

Itu yang para gadis katakan padaku. Bagiku keempat personel Black Angel's adalah keluargaku. Mereka mengurusku sejak usiaku delapan tahun. Menyeka air mataku saat kekejaman ibu membuatku tersiksa. Membasuh lukaku saat tangan kurus Ibu menghajarku. Ketika mereka masih menapaki karir dan kemudian berhasil mereka masih bersedia mengawasiku. Memonitor setiap hari-hariku. Kemudian setelah ibu meninggal, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki mereka mengambilku, merawatku dan mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai wali.

Kini, sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku. Aku menerima tawaran mereka untuk menjadi pengurus mereka begitu pendidikan sekolahku selesai. Mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi dan mereka juga mengikuti kemanapun aku beranjak. Dimana ada Black Angels maka disitulah Haruno Sakura berada. Dan penggemar sudah menerima itu dengan sendirinya. Meski banyak fans yang begitu membenciku, namun tidak sedikit pula penggemar yang akan rela menyerahkan apapun untuk bisa menggantikan posisiku saat ini.

Jika di ibaratkan, Arti kelima priaku bagiku.

Gaara pria berambut merah sang penggebuk drum. Dia seperti hujan. Selalu membawa keteduhan, membuatku nyaman untuk bercerita semua masalahku padanya.

Neji, leader kebanggaan kami. Jika diibaratkan cuaca dia seperti angin. Terkadang dibalik ketenangannya bisa membawa kerusakan.

Shikamaru si pemalas pemegang gitar. Dia seperti hutan. Isi pikirannya terlalu kompleks.

Naruto pria berambut orange menyala, sang Keyboardist. sifatnya Seperti api dan matahari. Dia selalu hangat dan pemecah suasana. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh.

Dan yang terakhir, seseorang yang sifatnya tak bisa ditebak. Seperti petir yang selalu datang saat hujan badai. Yah, dialah Uchiha Sasuke sang vokalis. Visual band ini dengan segala sikap dingin dan arogant miliknya.

Dan jika aku disuruh memilih diantara kelimanya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah sanggup memilih. Tak bisa sekalipun meninggalkan salah satu demi yang satunya. Aku mencintai mereka sama besarnya, seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Namun, ternyata keadaan memaksaku memilih diantara salah satu dari mereka demi kehadiran orang lain. Dan kedua pilihanku itu berakibat sama-sama menghancurkan hatiku.

_**Cooming soon!**_

_**FF ini aku persembahkan sebagai ucapan maaf karena untuk beberapa waktu, FF aku yg ultra Kids tak bisa up date. Maaf sebelumnya. Karena aku harus merekontruksi ulang itu FF. Ini baru prolognya, untuk bab 1 masih dalam proses, sambil menunggu respon untuk prolog ini. Sedikit spoiler, mungkin FF ini akan mempunyai jalan cerita 70 % mirip dengan novel aslinya. Tapi tetep akan ada perbedaan dengan versi aslinya, karena aku hanya mengambil sifat tokoh dan jalan ceritanya. Juga sedikit dari prolog-nya. Hehehe jadi kalau ada yang pernah membaca versi aslinya, kalian bisa tuangkan uneg-unegnya disini. Terima kasih. Ittadakimasu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Personal****Lover**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke – Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru**

**Genre : AU, ****Friendship**

**Rate : ****M**

**Type : ****Chapter**

**Kebahagiaanku ada pada mereka, lima priaku yang selama ini mengurus hidupku. Memberikan kebahagiaan ditengah suramnya hidupku. Memberikan cinta, ditengah kebencian ibuku. Memberikan perlindungan ditengah siksaan yang kuterima. Aku mencintai kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi penggenggam hatiku. Aku menyayangi kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi belahan jiwaku.**

**Diadaptasi dari novel terjemahan berjudul The Rockers thats Hold Me. Kalian bisa baca di Portal Novel Terjemahan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan karakter **

**Warning! FF ini mengandung hal-hal berbau dewasa. Jadi, kalau tidak siap silahkan klik back... dldr.**** Awas jebakan typo. Happy reading!**

Rasa sakit ini sudah menjadi sahabat karib yang akan selalu menemaniku. Hujan rintik mulai turun saat 'kewarasan' ibu mulai menghilang. Menumpuk depresi sejak kehilangan ayah kami terkadang membuat Ibu begitu kejam padaku. Dan mungkin malam ini adalah puncak dari semua kegilaan yang Ibu lakukan padaku. Yah, sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ibu terus saja mencambukkan ikat pinggang ayah di punggungku. Dan rasa perihnya sudah tidak bisa ditangguhkan lagi, bahkan kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Atau bahkan kematian, yang aku harap segera muncul mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Tubuhku mulai mati rasa saat sayup-sayup aku mendengar rintihan ungkapan kekesalan Ibu. Yah, Ibu masih selalu menyalahkanku atas kematian ayah. Seandainya aku tidak marah dan berlari dari kejaran Ayah, mungkin beliau masih bersama kami. Dan untuk alasan itulah aku tak pernah bisa marah ataupun membenci setiap perlakuan 'gila' ibu padaku. Setiap kekejaman Ibu selalu kuartikan sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahku pada Ayah. Aku pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit ini.

Dengan perlahan, mataku terbuka. Berusaha mengembalikan seluruh kesadaranku. Ah, bergerak sedikit saja rasanya tubuhku nyeri. Sepertinya Ibu sudah selesai menghukumku, dan artinya sudah saatnya aku mencari perlindungan. Sedikit tertatih, tubuh kecilku mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah, sekali lagi menatap rumah yang kadang terasa seperti neraka untukku.

Perih, rasa perihnya seakan memanggangku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan jauh lagi. Luka di punggungku, bilur-bilur berdarah ini terasa semakin perih karena tetesan air hujan. Tolong, siapapun tolong aku. Rasanya semakin sakit, seolah nyawaku akan tercerabut. Setengah dari diriku menginginkan kematian, namun setengahnya lagi belum rela. Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Tidak, aku masih ingin bersama mereka. Yah, mereka. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu gelap.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto no ahouuu!" entah sudah berapa kali aku menjerit hari ini. Mereka benar-benar sulit diatur. "Kembalikan ramen itu Naruto, hari ini cukup lima bungkus" si rambut orange ini benar-benar maniak Ramen. Meski dengan wajah cemberut, akhirnya dia mau menaruh cup ramennya. Sungguh, setiap hari aku harus menampilkan wajah monsterku agar mereka mau mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Berhenti berteriak Sakura, sudah larut malam." Neji menepuk kepalaku tenang, seraya melenggang menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya tidak ingin aku mengganggu malammu kan. Malam ini pirang, atau coklat atau merah hah?" mungkin semua orang menganggap Neji adalah leader paling sempurna, tampan dengan keanggunan ningrat, tapi nyatanya dia adalah raja playboy diantara kelima member Black's angels. Hasrat kelaki-lakiannya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ketiganya Sakura. Dan jangan masuk kamarku sampai besok pagi." Sahutnya sambil lalu. Sial, aku langsung mual membayangkan apa yang akan kutemui besok pagi begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia benar-benar maniak wanita.

"Gaara, apa kau melihat Shika. Sejak masuk hotel aku belum melihatnya." Tanyaku pada pria berambut merah yang sedang membereskan isi tas ranselnya. Pria keduaku yang juga mempesona.

"Oh, Shika sudah masuk kamarnya sejak tadi. Biasa, bergelung dengan kasurnya." Gaara tersenyum maklum sambil tangannya tetap bekerja. Tipikal pria tampan yang ulet. Dan aku sangat-sangat menyukai senyuman ramahnya. Tidak heran jika fans menjuluki killer smile. Untuk beberapa alasan aku kadang merasa sesak nafas saat melihatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Saki, sudah larut. Tidurlah, atau kau menungguku menidurkanmu." Kali ini si pirang sudah kembali ke mode bahagia-dengan cengiran mautnya yang menurut kami semua terlihat bodoh namun bagi penggemarnya adalah cengiran paling seksi.

"Kau berani menidurinya, aku orang pertama yang akan mematahkan lehermu." Belum sempat menjawab gurauan Naruto, tiba-tiba Gaara langsung bersiaga di sampingku.

"Dan aku yang akan mematahkan kau tahu apa disela kakimu itu selanjutnya, tidur kalian. Baka Naruto!" yah, terkadang aku harus menyesuaikan guraun sadis lima lelaki sangar ini.

"Oke, Oke! Bye Saki!" Gaara yang pertama beranjak, mencium ujung kepalaku sebelum ia pergi.

"Sakura-chan, mimpi indah sayang!" giliran Naruto yang memelukku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipirku.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarku, aku menimbang-nimbang untuk memeriksa kamar lelaki kelima yang letaknya dua kamar dari sini. Haruskah aku menengok Sasuke. Dengan ragu, kakiku melangkah ke kamarnya. Tepat dua ruangan di samping kamarku.

Semenit lamanya, aku masih mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya. Aku ragu, karena takut apa yang aku lihat di dalam bisa membuat hatiku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah, melihat dia bergelung dengan wanita-jalang atau entah penggemarnya yang selalu mencari celah untuk bisa berada di ranjangnya selalu sukses memporak-porandakan seluruh isi hatiku. Dan entah sejak kapan, menyembunyikan perasaan terkutuk ini mulai terasa begitu sulit. Oh, tentu saja jika kau dihadapkan dengan pria dingin yang hanya akan mencair jika bersamamu. Sedikit gambaran saja, semua hal tentang Sasuke selalu membuatku terpesona melebihi priaku yang lainnya. Kecuali untuk rekor playboy-nya yang selevel dibawah satu angka dari Neji. Oh boy, dan kenyataan ini seringkali menamparku dengan keras. Bahwa aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang ia anggap adik kesayangan.

"Ada apa?"

Tubuhku terlonjak saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul pundakku. Dan oh Boy, harum tubuh ini. Sasuke. Bagus! Tertangkap basah didepan kamarnya.

"Hanya memeriksa. Kukira kau sudah di dalam bersama dengan salah satu dari kau-tahu-siapa." Sahutku berusaha datar. Yah, seharusnya aku bisa menjadi aktris hebat dengan semua aktingku yang memukau.

"Tidak untuk malam ini. Masuklah Sakura!"

Perkataan Sasuke selalu bukan ajakan, tapi nada perintah yang tak pernah bisa ditolak. Perintah absolut. Khas darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan besarnya mendorongku masuk kedalam. Kamar besar dengan nuansa biru gelap segelap rambutnya. Dari sekian member **Black Angels** hanya kamar Gaara dan kamar Sasuke yang menurutku paling nyaman untuk dikunjungi. Kenyataan bahwa kamar Sasuke terletak di pojok dengan view menakjubkan dari jendela besar di sisi dindingnya adalah salah satu point plus untuk penilaianku.

Berdiri di spot paling nyamanku, tubuhku bersandar di jendela besar. Menatap keluar. Malam Konoha yang tak pernah tidur. Kemudian lengan besar Sasuke menambah ketakjubanku akan malam ini. Kehangatan yang selalu kudapatkan sejak kematian Ibu lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tidur Sakura, sudah larut." Bisiknya dengan harum nafas menggelitik telingaku. Dan tanpa persetujuan, kedua lengannya mengangkat tubuhku lalu membawaku ke ranjangnya. Hanya suara kikikan geli dari mulutku yang meyambut kungkungan hangat lengannya disekujur tubuhku. Kemudian kurasakan salah satu tangannya menarik selimut sampai menutup tubuh kami berdua.

"Sasu, aku perhatikan sudah lama kau tidak 'bermain'. Sudah berapa malam aku tidak melihat wanita-wanita pengikik yang kau bawa" Gumamku didadanya, entah sudah berapa kali kami melakukan percakapan sebelum tidur seperti ini. Tidur disini dalam arti sebenarnya, karena bukan hal yang memalukan lagi bagiku tidur dalam dekapan salah satu priaku. Dan kurasa Sasuke sangat paham apa yang kumaksud dengan 'bermain.'

"Bermain dengan rasa penasaranmu yang berlebihan_ little Cheryl_!" gumamnya dengan bosan. Untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin aku menjadi orang paling menyebalkan bagi kelima priaku. Terlalu banyak mengatur, terlalu banyak ingin tahu, terlalu banyak berbicara, terlalu banyak berteriak dan terlalu banyak yang lainnya. Tapi itulah yang harus kalian lakukan jika mengurus lima pria dewasa yang kadang aneh dan keluar jalur.

"Diam dan tidur!" bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan membekap mulutku lembut. Sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan jika aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara dan dia menginginkan aku diam. Lengan satunya menarikku semakin melekat padanya. Kurasa malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, selalu menjadi masalah besar di Apartement yang kutinggali ini. Akan terjadi perang besar saat matahari baru saja bersinar. Dan markas Black Angels ini menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran yang berlangsung dengan seru.

Saat membuka mata, aku sedikit bingung dan baru teringat beberapa detik kemudian bahwa aku tidur di kamar Sasuke semalam. Lalu, kemana pria itu sekarang. Oh boy, datang lagi. Rasa mual yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyerangku saat pagi hari. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika aku mempunyai masalah lainnya kala pagi datang. Karena pasti mereka akan menyeretku ke rumah sakit. Dan kenyataan bahwa Ayah dan Ibu meninggal di rumah sakit membuatku trauma untuk berada di rumah sakit.

Beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, dimana sebelumnya aku sengaja menghirup harum parfumnya yang masih tertinggal untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, aku selamat sampai kamarku dan mencapai kloset kamar mandi sebelum cairan asam lambungku naik dan keluar. Selalu ada hubungan kurang baik antara aku dan muntahan. Sejak mengurusi kelima priaku, aku mulai menyatakan perang terhadap muntahan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku selesai mengurus muntahanku kemudian berganti dengan kaos hijau dan sudah siap berdiri di depan pintu Gaara dan mendobraknya. Karena tidak cukup hanya dengan mengetuknya. Dan entah kutukan apa yang mereka dapatkan, para pria selalu kesulitan untuk bangun di pagi hari.

"Gaara!"

"Iya, iya!" dia hanya bergumam singkat saat kakinya kutarik dan kujatuhkan. "SAKURA!" teriaknya kaget. "Bangun pemalas!" dan satu lagi kutukan para pria, mereka bisa berubah menjadi beruang ganas saat tidur mereka terganggu. Oh boy, seluruh pria manisku selalu menghilang di pagi hari.

Selesai dengan Gaara, sekarang ke kamar Naruto. Dan lihatlah, cup ramen dimana-mana. Oh boy, pria ini selalu hidup bersama ramen. Bahkan mungkin jika ramen adalah seorang wanita, dia akan mengencaninya. Menendang pantatnya, kemudian menariknya kekamar mandi mungkin terdengar tidak manusiawi. Tapi itulah yang kulakukan untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpinya bersama Ramen. Dan untuk hal yang lebih ekstrim kulakukan untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. Menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya agar ia tersadar dari tidur separuh pingsannya. Entahlah, Shikamaru selalu memerlukan lebih banyak tidur dibanding yang lainnya. Juga untuk urusan wanita. Meski levelnya masih dibawah Neji dan Sasuke. Jika diranking, Neji adalah urutan pertama dalam urusan wanita, kemudian Sasuke, disusul Shikamaru, kemudian Gaara dan terakhir Naruto. Catatan khusus untuk Naruto, karena ia selalu sibuk dengan ramennya jika dibanding urusan wanita dan segala kenikmatannya.

"Bangun Shika, kembalikan otak jeniusmu karena satu jam lagi kita ada wawancara dengan Majalah musik."

Setelah memastikan Shikamaru sadar dan menemukan akal sehatnya, langkahku bergegas menuju kamar Neji. Oh boy, aku harus mengetuknya dulu untuk memastikan bahwa siapapun yang ia bawa semalam masih didalam atau sudah membawa bokongnya keluar dari apartement ini. Dan boy, jangan tanya kenapa orang asing bisa masuk ke dalam dorm superstar seperti lima priaku. Dan kenapa aku bisa hidup serumah dengan mereka. Itu terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Karena jawabannya simple. Ini di Jepang boy. Karena apapun bisa dilakukan jika kau orang Jepang.

"Neji... hitungan kelima kau tidak keluar. Aku akan masuk dan menyeret siapapun yang ada di dalam!" bukan ancaman main-main, karena aku sudah sering melakukan setiap ancaman yang kukatakan pada lima priaku ini.

"Masuk saja Little Cheryl! Jika kau ingin melihatku telanjang." Sahutnya dengan tawa geli. Sial, bukan masalah melihatnya telanjang atau apapun. Hanya saja, aku tidak sanggup mencium aroma kamarnya yang tentu saja berbau kau-tahu-apa hasil kelakuannya semalam. Entah dengan yang berambut pirang atau coklat atau malah dua-duanya. Si maniak ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang pagi ini telah dilalui dengan selamat dan aku akan selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Sekarang kami duduk bersama di meja makan, menikmati hidangan pagi yang di sajikan oleh Sasuke. Dan hidup mandiri sebagai seorang artis memaksa kelima pria ini untuk bisa memasak. Dan hasil masakan mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Terutama Sasuke. Oh boy, aku mencintai semua masakan Sasuke.

"Sakeuwa, apwa Khwakwasi swudwah mwenwepwon..." entah apa yang di ucapkan si baka Naruto ini, dia berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan kerutan alis.

"Diam Naruto...!" Neji yang disampingnya langsung menatap Naruto, yah. Alasan kenapa Neji di pilih menjadi pemimpin karena ia mampu menekan seseorang untuk menuruti kemauannya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Iyalah..." Sahutnya dengan sebal. Memiringkan kursinya kearah Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya yang lain.

Entah Sudah berapa lama aturan tempat duduk ini tak pernah berubah. Dengan Sasuke di samping kiriku, Gaara disamping kananku kemudian Naruto tepat di sebrangku dengan Neji dan Shikamaru samping kanan kirinya. Bahkan saat dimanapun kami berada. Seakan sudah menjadi aturan tak tertulis bahwa aku selalu berada di tengah diantara mereka. Kalau menurut Shikamaru yang kadang keluar filosofisnya, kenapa aku selalu berada di tengah filosofinya bahwa aku menjadi pusat semesta mereka berlima. Pusat kehidupan mereka. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya, bahwa untuk merekalah aku bertahan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya tetap menjadi idola bahkan setelah tujuh tahun debut kalian?" pertanyaan wartawan wanita ini menjadi pertanyaan kelima yang diajukan oleh Highest Music. Sedikit mengernyitkan hidung saat wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru melirik antusias pada mereka berlima. Sesuatu yang sudah kusaksikan sejak lama. Yah, wanita mana yang tidak terpesona pada lima priaku ini. Tampan, populer, kaya raya dan yang terpenting masih lajang.

"Rasanya hampir biasa saja, karena kami sudah melewati ini hampir delapan tahun. Yah, kami senang penggemar masih setia pada kami berlima." Naruto mewakili yang lainnya menjawab. Dan jawabann miliknya biasanya yang paling panjang dibanding jawaban member lainnya.

"Oh, begitu. Ok, sekarang pertanyaan untuk Sakura-san. Banyak sekali fans yang penasaran dengan cerita anda bersama Black Angels ini. Sebenarnya, bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan lima pria yang paling diinginkan se Jepang ini." Kali ini si pirang Barbie-karena dia mirip Barbie menoleh padaku.

"Sakura bukan pembantu. Wawancara selesai. Kami harus langsung pergi." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil giliranku menjawab. Yah, selalu seperti ini. Wawancara akan langsung terhenti ketika pertanyaan mulai menyangkut sekitar ceritaku. Dan kisahku dengan lima priaku sampai saat ini tetap menjadi misteri. Tak pernah seorangpun berhasil mengorek informasi sedikitpun tentang kisah masalalu kami bahkan tidak juga Kakashi ataupun pihak agensi.

Kemudian kami berdiri dengan Gaara menarikku bersamanya, meninggalkan si Pirang Barbie dalam kekecewaan. Maaf nona, karena kisahku dan mereka bersifat sangat pribadi.

Jadwal kami selanjutnya adalah rekaman musik untuk album terbaru Black Angels. Yah, hal ini termasuk salah satu bidang yang tak bisa kutangani sendiri. Sebagai siswi lulusan sekolah online, karena aku ikut bersama Blacks angels saat kenaikan kelas tiga High School yang memaksaku harus meneruskan sekolah dan megikuti ujian secara online. Dalam pelajaranku tidak pernah ada pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan teknik rekaman atau apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan perlengkapan musik. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang dan memastikan seluruh anggota band minum vitamin dan mendapatkan cukup air putih terutama untuk Sasuke dan Gaara yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hai... hallo semuanya. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Saat kami sedang menyantap makan siang kami. Kakashi baru muncul. Dengan santainya, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk menyelinap diantara aku dan Sasuke.

"Kurang pagi datangnya manajer!" sindir Naruto.

"Sudah biasa Naruto, Manajer Kakashi selalu tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan." Gaara menimpali dengan gaya khas ala Kakashi. Manajer asli Black Angels yang melimpahkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya padaku. Bisa dibilang, Kakashi selama ini makan gaji buta untuk pekerjaannya mengurus kelima priaku ini.

"Hei, kupikir kalian sudah tidak membutuhkanku. Oh, malangnya nasibku. Manajer yang tidak dianggap." Pria berambut perak ini menarik pipiku dengan sengaja yang langsung dibalas pukulan keras oleh Neji di belakangnya. Oh Boy, kebiasaan memang satu orang ini. Menggodaku dengan tujuan menunggu reaksi kelima priaku. Walau kadang dia nyaris babak belur karena dikeroyok oleh mereka. Tapi nyatanya, Kakashi tak pernah jera.

"Berhenti menjaili Sakura kami Kakashi!" kali ini Shikamaru ikut bersuara. Menatap manajernya dengan serius.

"Seharusnya kita sudah memotong tangannya sejak pertama kali dia menyentuh Sakura kita. Demi celanan dalam Jiraiya jii-san! Lama-lama Kakashi sangat menyebalkan!" kudengar Naruto mengumpat.

"Oh boy, hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Selesaikan makan kalian, lalu kerja." Berdiri dari tempatku, aku menarik piring-piring kotor dari hadapan mereka. Kemudian mengulurkan botol minuman pada masing-masing orang. "Dan kau manajer mesum, lekas berikan jadwal bulan ini. Dan jangan menampakkan diri lagi dihadapanku." Omelku pada Kakashi. Manajer mesum yang kemana-mana selalu menenteng buku Icha-icha Paradise, buku mesum yang tak sengaja kubaca dulu. Karena penasaran melihatnya begitu khusyuk dengan buku mungilnya itu.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk bersama mereka. Aku belum pernah menikmati peranku sebagai manajer."

"Jangan berdrama Kaka-hentai, toh kenyataannya selama in kau makan gaji buta." Sungutku kesal. Oh boy, terkadang aku menyadari betapa mulutku ini terdengar benar-benar lancang dan kejam. Terlebih beberapa hari terakhir aku merasa perubahan hormonku benar-benar menakutkan. Kulihat semburat malu muncul di pipi Kakashi Hatake mendengar ucapanku. Maaf Kakashi-nii.

"Saat kami rekaman, aku harus melihatmu duduk dan beristirahat. Jangan sibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaan apapun itu, karena sekarang manajer aslinya sudah datang." Sasuke berdiri dibelakangku, tangannya bergerak dileherku dan tanpa sadar melakukan gerakan memijat dengan pelan. Tuhan, sentuhannya terasa begitu nyaman. Aku melihat mata hitam Sasuke melirik pada Kakashi yang sekali lagi menahan sedikit malu dengan sindiran Sasuke barusan. Sedang yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Perintah diterima, dan segera dilaksanakan. Aku akan duduk dengan santai menonton mereka merekam lagu-lagu terbaru.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu tanpa terasa, karena melihat mereka tak pernah membuatku bosan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melemah. Perutku bergejolak dengan hebat. Rasa mual yang membuatku tersentak dari tempat dudukku dan hampir-hampir menabrak Kakashi disampingku.

Aku berlari keluar ruangan, untuk mencari toilet terdekat. Kami-sama, rasa mual semakin hebat, cairan pahit mulai naik ketenggorokan. Ayolah, aku harus sampai di westafel terdekat. Dan seperti di berkati. Ada toilet tak jauh dari lorong tempatku berlari. Dan, akhirnya cairan pahit itu keluar dengan suara dan bau yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Terdengar suara khas yang sudah menemaniku hampir dua mingguan ini. Oh boy, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Cairan pahit ini terus saja keluar. Dan kemudian aku merasa seseorang mengangkat rambut merah mudaku agar tak kena muntahan.

"Daijobou-ka?"

Untunglah hanya Kakashi, kalau sampai mereka yang datang. Bisa-bisa aku dikirim ke rumah sakit saat ini juga.

"Sakura!" Kakashi kembali memanggil. Namun, aku sudah tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyahuti panggilannya. Seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu lemah dan kemudian aku merasa tak mampu lagi bertahan. Oh Kami-sama, jangan biarkan mereka membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Aku benci rumah sakit.

"Hei, kenapa kau muntah-muntah. Kau hamil Sakura!"

Oh boy, ucapan Kakashi membuat tubuhku membeku. Hamil, oh tidak! Ini bencana. Aku pastikan ini hanya gejala masuk angin biasa atau jangan-jangan aku punya punya penyakit parah.

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil!"

Kami-sama, suara ini. Oh tidak! Jangan biarkan dia mendengar ucapan ngawur Kakashi barusan. Atau jangan biarkan mereka tahu jika memang aku punya penyakit mematikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** Personal****Lover**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke – Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru**

**Genre : AU, ****Friendship**

**Rate : ****M**

**Type : ****Chapter**

**Kebahagiaanku ada pada mereka, lima priaku yang selama ini mengurus hidupku. Memberikan kebahagiaan ditengah suramnya hidupku. Memberikan cinta, ditengah kebencian ibuku. Memberikan perlindungan ditengah siksaan yang kuterima. Aku mencintai kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi penggenggam hatiku. Aku menyayangi kelimanya, tapi salah satu dari mereka menjadi belahan jiwaku.**

**Diadaptasi dari novel terjemahan berjudul The Rockers thats Hold Me. Kalian bisa baca di Portal Novel Terjemahan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan karakter **

**Warning! FF ini mengandung hal-hal berbau dewasa. Jadi, kalau tidak siap silahkan klik back... dldr.**

Dalam kepayahan aku tidak mampu melihat siapa dari salah satu priaku yang kini menggendong tubuhku.

"Cepat Kakashi, tidak usah. Biar mereka menyusul nanti saja."

Aku merasa tubuhku bergerak dengan cepat dalam gendongannya, dari bau tubuhnya kukira Shikamaru.

Tak mampu bertahan, akhirnya semua pandangan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun, aku mendapati seorang perawat sedang memeriksa selang infus. Oh boy, sepertinya memang rumah sakit. Tidak! Bau rumah sakit. Aku benci rumah sakit. Mengalihkan pandangan dari perawat –yang oh membuatku membayangkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku dengan jarum suntik itu- aku menemukan Shikamaru sedang berdiri bersebrangan dengan si perawat. Wajah datarnya terlihat mengerut pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Jadi, siapa Sakura?"

Saat tatapan kami bertemu, Shikamaru langsung menodongku dengan pertanyaan. Dan , Oh boy! Apa sih yang dia maksud. Siapa apanya. Hanya menaikkan alis untuk membalas ucapannya. Pria ini, benar-benar harus belajar etika menyambut seseorang yang baru terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Siapa apanya...?!" sahutku ketus. Melupakan kejengkelanku pada si perawat. Juga kondisi tubuhku yang rasanya mulai segar kembali, seperti aku tidak baru saja pingsan. Pria ini benar-benar membuatku marah. Tatapan menyelidiknya membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

"Baca ini..." ujarnya sambil memberikan –melemparkan selembar kertas padaku. Bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan kejengkelan. Memangnya apa sih yang terjadi padaku. Melihat dari respon si baka jenius ini pasti lebih buruk dari sekedar tumor atau kanker otak. Dengan penasaran kubuka lembaran yang mungkin berisi hasil tes kesehatanku atau mungkin rekam medis.

What! Apa ini... tidak! Ini pasti bukan milikku. Dokter pasti salah mendiagnosa. Tulisan lima huruf itu seperti mengejekku. Pantas saja Shikamaru begitu murka. Tidak, aku yakin ini hanya akal-akalan Kakashi hentai itu. Tadikan dia yang berucap ngawur sebelum aku pingsan.

"Tunggu sampai mereka tahu ini semua..." gumamnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel. Oh tidak. Kalau sampai mereka tahu, alamat ada kiamat. Dengan reflek, aku merampas ponsel Shikamaru yang mengakibatkan jarum infusku terlepas. Oh, rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi paling tidak, pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Masalah ini harus jelas dulu sebelum yang lainnya tahu.

"Sakura!" pekik Shikamaru terkejut. Menopang tubuhku yang sedikit terkejut. Duh. Sakit banget disini. Dan secara reflek tanganku bergerak melindungi area perut.

"Nona Sakura... hati-hati!" si perawat berambut coklat ini ternyata juga masih disini.

"Anda harus menjaga kandungan anda dengan baik nona. Walaupun kondisi anda baik-baik saja, tapi terlalu riskan jika anda tidak berhati-hati. Ini kehamilan pertama anda kan nona. Dan tuan, tolong jaga istri anda baik-baik." Lanjut si perawat tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejutku. Sial, apa sih yang wanita ini bicarakan. Atau jangan-jangan aku memang hamil dan Shikamaru dikira suamiku. Oh tidak! Dunia benar-benar kiamat.

"Duduk Sakura... sudah cukup kejutan yang kuterima hari ini. Aku hampir saja mati berdiri mendengar semuanya. Tunggu sampai Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lainnya tahu . Siapapun lelaki yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, dia pasti akan habis." Ancamannya benar-benar membuatku bergidik.

"Shika... kau benar-benar percaya aku hamil?" suaraku terdengar memelas. Tanganku meremas lengannya yang menopangku. Oh boy, aku masih tidak percaya. Aku yakin kalau aku masih perawan. Eh, tunggu sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu. Sial, jadi waktu itu dia benar-benar mengeluarkan didalam dan aku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Oh, habislah aku. Sebelum yang lainnya datang dan tahu so'al kondisiku ini terutama dia, aku berharap bumi terbelah dan menelanku bulat-bulat. Aku tak bisa bertemu mereka. Tidak sama sekali.

"Sudah ingat? Siapa pria keparat yang menjeratmu itu." Suara lembut Shikamaru terdengar berbahaya. Seandainya dia tahu siapa ayah dari bayi ini. Bayi, bayi. Tidak. Aku tidak percaya didalam perutku ini tumbuh seorang bayi. Aku belum siap. Siapapun, selain mereka berlima. Tolong aku.

"Shika..." mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku belum siap untuk keadaan ini. Rasanya ini tidak adil. Aku hanya melakukan sekali tapi langsung hamil, sedangkan wanita-wanita yang kerap hadir dihidup kelima priaku sudah melakukan berkali-kali tidak ada satupun yang mengaku hamil dan menuntut tanggung jawab. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Sakura..." intonasi suaranya berubah. Shikamaru langsung merespon tangisanku dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Jangan bersedih sayang, kami akan menjagamu. Kami akan menemanimu melewati ini." Dengan lembut Shikamaru mengusap helaian rambutku. Berusaha membuatku merasa tenang.

"Kembalikan ponselnya Sakura, biarkan aku menelepon Neji dan menyuruh mereka datang. Pasti mereka juga panik saat tahu kau pingsan di studio."

"Shika... kumohon, jangan katakan pada mereka tentang bayi ini."

"Tapi sakura..."

"Kumohon Shika, aku butuh waktu untuk menerima ini." Suaraku tersendat oleh tangisan. "Biarkan menjadi rahasia kita dulu." Lanjutku semakin memelas. Membalas pelukan Shikamaru yang terasa hangat. Pelukan penuh kedamaian yang sudah melindungiku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Hanya jika kau berjanji akan memberitahu mereka jika waktunya sudah tepat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Blak!" pintu ruanganku menjeblak dengan suara debuman keras saat keempat priaku yang lain berhamburan masuk. Yang pertama mencapaiku adalah Naruto dan Gaara, disusul oleh Neji dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi." Si pirang kumis rubah ini langsung menubrukku. Memelukku erat dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Selalu seperti ini. Si berlebihan yang hiperaktif.

"Shikamaru, kenapa Sakura!" dalam pelukan Naruto, aku masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Seketika tubuhku menegang. Tidak, aku belum siap untuk memberi tahu mereka. Mengintip Shikamaru dari dekapan Naruto, aku berusaha memberikan sebuah isyarat.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Sakura baik-baik saja. Dua jam lagi dia sudah boleh pulang." Kami-sama, aku benar-benar mencintai pria jeniusku itu. Dia memahami isyaratku.

Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu. Dia benar-benar mendengarkan permohonanku, untuk saat ini aku aman.

"Saki, jangan sakit lagi." Gaara mendekat, mengusap kepalaku yang masih terbenam dalam pelukan Naruto. Rasanya ingin menangis harus merahasiakan masalahku pada mereka. Karena hampir-hampir tak pernah ada rahasia diantara kami. Dan dengan Gaara rasanya lebih sulit lagi karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan pembalut. Menggantikan peran Ibu yang tersisihkan pada saat-saat kegilaan Ibu memuncak.

"Hei, kenapa menangis." Ucap Gaara menyadari isakkanku. Melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan paksa lalu menghadapkan wajah kami berdua.

"Gomenne..." isakkanku semakin menjadi. Rasa sedih, bingung juga takut berkumpul menjadi sakit. Apa mungkin kehamilan mempengaruhi hormon. Aku merasa semakin lebih sensitif. Mendengar tangisan, kontan saja seluruh priaku langsung berkumpul.

"Ini bukan salahmu Little Cheryl." Menyingkirkan semua orang, kini Sasuke sudah duduk dihadapanku. Suara seksinya membuat hatiku semakin terasa sakit. Bukannya mereda, tangisanku justru semakin menjadi. Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang paling protektif jika sesuatu terjadi padaku.

Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi, Sasuke langsung memelukku dengan erat. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang selalu membuatku berdebar.

.

Setelah segala urusan administrasi selesai, mereka membawaku pulang. Dan kehebohan langsung terjadi begitu seluruh peghuni rumah sakit mengenali kelima priaku ini dan yang lebih memalukan saat drama ala roman picisan yang dilakukan Sasuke saat menggendongku masuk kedalam mobil jemputan. Betapa liarnya perawat-perawat genit rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana teriakan iri mereka melihat _ice prince Black Angels_ terlihat begitu romantis. Uh, aku benci mereka, aku benci teriakan genit mereka. Rasanya, aku ingin menyembunyikan mereka berlima jauh-jauh dari peredaran para perempuan genit itu. Sakura _evil mode_ sudah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakit ternyata membawa manfaat juga. Diluar perlakuan menyebalkan mereka semua yang seratus kali lebih protektif. Malam ini _Black Angels_ membatalkan semua jadwal demi menjagaku. Dan itu artinya, mereka akan menjadi milikku untuk sepenuhnya. Kasihan sekali fans-fans genit yang sudah menanti bertemu dengan kelima priaku ini. Terutama wanita –jalang yang selalu hadir menemani malam panjang anggota band juga absen.

"Malam ini, kami semua akan tidur disini." Baru sedetik Gaara membantuku duduk di kamar. Tiba-tiba Neji datang sambil membawa futon disusul Naruto dan Shikamaru. Kemudian mereka mengaturnya di lantai kamarku.

"Terserah." Dilarangpun tak ada gunanya. Hanya menghabiskan energi. Kebanyakan pria adalah manusia egois dengan keinginan mutlak yang harus dipenuhi.

"Tidur Sakura, kau harus banyak istirahat mulai saat ini." Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Gaara ikut naik ketempat tidurku, menatakan bantal dan membaringkan tubuhku seperti orang cacat. Aku benci kalau mereka sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Aku tidur disini saja..." tiba-tiba Gaara sudah bergerak untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah futon yang baru selesai diatur oleh trio Neji, Shikamaru dan Naruto di lantai tepat samping ranjangku.

"Ya! Setan merah. Ambil sendiri futon-mu sana." Naruto langsung bereaksi. Mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh.

"Aku malas Naruto, lagipula disini cukup luas. Shika di pinggir, kau di sampingnya terus aku di sini dan Neji di sisi sebelah sana."

"Jangan cari enaknya, masa tempatku sempit sekali. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Terjadilah adu mulut atau lebih tepatnya naruto yang terus mengoceh tentang ketidak adilan, ketidak setia kawanan dan sebagainya. Neji dan Shikamaru sendiri tampaknya tak peduli. Malah sepertinya Shikamaru sudah pulas dalam tidurnya, memang bantal dan Shikamaru adalah pasangan serasi.

"Diamlah Naruto. Sudah malam, biarkan Sakura beristirahat. Kau juga jangan memancing manusia rubah itu Gaara. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Oyasumi!" akhirnya Neji turun tangan, karena si pria ramen itu masih saja menggerutu. Aku hanya bisa cekikikan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Dasar bocah.

"Berhenti tertawa Sakura. Tidur." Bisikan Sasuke menghentikan tawaku. Oh boy, aku melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke masih di atas tempat tidur bersamaku.

"Iya..." sahutku merengut karena kesenanganku terenggut. Satu lagi pria egois yang menempati urutan pertama. "Kau mau tidur dimana Sasu?" lanjutku karena Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari duduknya di sampingku. Kaki panjangnya ia sejajarkan dengan tubuh menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Juga mata sehitam malam miliknya yang terus saja menatapku intens. Uh, kurasa pipiku bisa terbakar. Dan jantung sialan ini semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

"Aku tidur disini tentu saja." Sahutnya datar, masih menatap mataku dengan mata hitamnya yang terasa lembut. Kemudian ia beringsut, meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantalku. Tak jauh dari kepalaku. Dengan posisi ini, kami dapat bertatapan lebih intens lagi.

"Oh..." responku. Seharusnya aku memang tak perlu terlalu kaget. Sasuke sudah biasa memelukku saat aku sakit seperti yang juga biasa kulakukan saat salah satu dari lima priaku ini ada yang sakit.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak mengusap pipinya kemudian sedikit turun menuju rahangnya. Sedikit kasar, sepertinya Sasuke belum sempat bercukur hari ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan Sasu." Jemariku kembali bergerilya di atas wajahnya. Mengusap kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam. "Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu. Ada mereka berempat disini."

"Jangan membantah Sakura, aku tidur disini. Karena tidak mungkin aku tidur dibawah bersama mereka apalagi kembali ke kamarku." Aku mendengar nada celaan dalam suaranya, yah Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mau tidur berdesakkan dengan orang lain.

Benar-benar, darah Uchiha sudah mempengaruhi perangainya. Dibandingkan keempat priaku yang lain Sasuke adalah ranking satu untuk _attitude_ terburuk. Dia tidak pernah bisa bersosialisasi secara normal dengan orang lain diluar orang-orang terdekatnya. Sejujurnya, sebuah keajaiban Sasuke bisa berkumpul dengan Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru terlebih dengan Naruto. Mungkin pertemanan yang terjalin sejak kecillah yang membuat mereka berlima bisa tahan terhadap satu sama lain.

"_Oyasuminasai... Little Cheryl!_" bisikan Sasuke mengiringi langkahku menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Deru hangat nafas Sasuke terasa di tengkukku saat mataku terbuka. Kurasa ini masih dini hari. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa gelisah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan Mie Soba dan Udon dengan kuah hangat. seolah-olah jika aku tidak makan itu, aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke juga berjingkat melewati tumpukan tubuh lelap milik keempat priaku lainnya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Berdiri bingung di depan pintu kulkas. Aku yakin betul, tidak ada bahan-bahannya di dalam kulkas. Saat belanja terakhir kemarin aku tidak membelinya. Dan kami memang jarang makan Mie Soba dan Udon kecuali Ramen milik Naruto. Oh, _Kami-sama. _Aku ingin sekali makan itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hatiku terasa begitu sakit.

Sungguh membingungkan, biasanya aku tidak seperti ini. Menangis tengah malam hanya karena ingin makan Udon. Bahkan normalnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli pada makanan apa yang aku makan jika saja mereka berlima tidak sering mengingatkan agar aku makan dengan layak. Untuk apa honor yang mereka dapatkan kalau bukan untuk kuhamburkan, begitu yang mereka ucapkan. Dalam sekejap, timbul godaan untuk membangunkan salah satu dari mereka agar mencarikan Udon. Tapi, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Pasti mereka akan curiga dan berpikiran macam-macam. Dan mengharapkan Shikamaru untuk bangun tengah malam begini sangat mustahil. Akan terjadi keributan besar jika itu kulakukan.

"Sakura..." suara Neji mengagetkanku. "Kau menangis?" dengan langkah cepat Neji menarik daguku untuk memastikan. Uh, memalukan. Aku jarang menangis setelah kematian Ibu. Dan sekarang aku tertangkap basah menangis tengah malam sendirian. Hormon sialan.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?"

"Aku ingin sekali makan Mie Soba dan Udon. Tapi, di kulkas tidak ada." Dengan malu, kuutarakan keinginanku pada Neji.

Melihat perubahan Ekspresi Neji, membuatku sedikit takut. Oh boy, jangan biarkan Neji tahu.

Untuk sedetik aku hanya bisa menahan napas, menunggu reaksi Neji.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Sampai dapat." Hah, lega ternyata Neji tidak curiga. Kami-sama, aku bahagia sekali Neji bersedia memenuhi keinginanku. "Tunggu disini, aku akan megambil mantel." Ujarnya berniat masuk ke kamarnya.

Hatiku mengembang dengan hangat, sebentar lagi. Aku bisa menikmati lezatnya kuah Soba dan lembutnya Udon tebal. Bahkan sudah terbayang di mulutku. Seakan air liurku akan menetes membayangkan betapa nikmatnya makanan itu.

Cukup lama sudah menunggu Neji kembali, jam di dinding sudah bergerak menuju angka tiga. Itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam menunggu Neji kembali. Uh, kenapa dia lama sekali. Atau dia tidak berhasil menemukan kedai Soba yang buka jam seginian.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ngidam Sakura?"

"Uhuk' 'uhuk' soba yang sedang kunikmati terhenti di tenggorokan. Aku tidak salah dengarkan, Neji yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikanku menikmati Soba yang ia bawa tiba-tiba berkomentar. Menoleh padanya, aku berusaha memastikan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Adakalanya ke badboy-an ku ada gunanya Sakura. Dengan sekali lihat, aku bisa membedakan wanita hamil dengan yang tidak. Dan jauh sebelum hari ini, aku memang sudah mencurigai kau hamil Saki." Tangan hangatnya meremas pundakku. Satu hal yang sangat aku sukai dari Neji. Dia tidak pernah menghakimi. Dimatanya, terlihat jelas kepeduliannya padaku yang menggerakkan tubuhku berlabuh pada pelukannya. Hormon sialan. Lagi-lagi aku harus menangis dihadapan seseorang.

Untunglah aku punya Neji dalam hidupku. Dia kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Dia tidak memaksaku untuk mengatakan siapa ayah bayi ini. Bahkan tak lama setelah tangisku reda, ia memberiku sekotak susu ibu hamil dan beberapa vitamin. Oh boy, beruntung sekali wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Nantinya, pengorbanan wanita itu mungkin sebanding dengan apa yang akan ia dapat. Neji bisa menjadi sosok yang benar-benar peduli dan setia pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. yang itu artinya si wanita harus bisa menaklukkan hati Neji. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar merasa diberkati mempunyai pria-pria seperti Neji dan lainnya dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

_**Hei... akhirnya. Bisa up date lagi. Maaf sebelumnya, tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan reader untuk up date kilat. Karena well, dunia nyata juga cukup menyita pikiran. #Bow**_

_**Sedikit cerita, aku kemarin sempat baca Review seseorang meskipun bukan untuk FF aku. Tapi, saat kubaca aku merasa sedikit tertohok. Yah, intinya dia merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan FF Sasu_saku Remake dari salah satu Novel terkenal. Serasa tertampar ... #Plak! Bahkan akhirnya dia meng-generalisasikan bahwa skrg Kebanyakan Author Sasu-Saku tidak kreatif lagi, bisanya Cuma ambil ide dr orang lain. Kalian yang baca FF aku merasa begitu gak sih? Aku agak takut aja, karena keberadaan FF-ku ini imbasnya ke Author lainnya. Kan aku ga enak. Padahal aku pendatang baru di fandom ini. Dan sejak awal aku udah pernah bilang bahwa mayoritas FF aku tuh adaptasi atau remake bisa dari Drama, manga, Novel bahkan dari Sinet Indo. Jadi intinya, aku mohon saran, kritik dari teman-teman semua. Terima kasih.**_


End file.
